


Fenrir’s choice

by Naminewitch



Series: Demon King AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Fenrir chooses his bride. Connected to Demon King.





	Fenrir’s choice

**Author's Note:**

> I know Fenrir explained his choice in second chapter of Demon King, but after I got this idea, I had to write it down. It's short, but I hope you like it.

Fenrir Aldercapt, heir of the Niflheim Empire was chatting with Lady Olivia in corridor of Zegnautus Keep - his family’s home - when maid approached them.

 

“Prince Fenrir,” she said with a bow, and the pair looked at her. “Your Father wishes to speak with you.”

 

Fenrir nodded and looked at Lady Olivia. “I apologize, Lady Olivia, but I must go. It seems to be important. “

 

“I understand, “the young woman replied. “See you later, Prince Fenrir.”

 

The Prince nodded once more and followed after the servant to the throne room. Soon, they reached it, and maid opened the double doors and entered with the heir.

 

Sitting on the throne, Iedolas Aldercapt nodded at the maid, letting her go. The servant left, leaving father and son alone.

 

“You wished to see me, Father?” Fenrir asked his parent, standing in front of his father, straight and with hands at his sides.

 

“Yes,” Iedolas said. “There is something I want to discuss with you. You turned twenty-one in January and you know that it means. “

 

The young man nodded. Of course, he knew that it meant. Twenty-one was the age when men and women of Aldercapt family married and ascended the throne.

 

“I’m not getting any younger, “his father continued speaking. “So, you must marry and take my place. You’re free to choose any woman as your wife. Just make sure she is with status, from noble family and don’t take long with choice.”

 

“Understood,” Knowing the conversation was finished, Fenrir bowed to his parent, and left the throne room to go to his chambers to think about who to choose as his bride.

 

* * *

 

Once in his room, Fenrir sat down in a chair that stood near the window, and began to think about his options, looking out of it.

 

Who to choose as his future wife?

 

Maybe choose from Gralean court? No. He already knows all of the ladies here and they’re boring.

 

Or maybe choose someone from Accordo? Also  no. He didn’t want marry daughters of nobles from there, and Camelia Claustra, First Secretary of the nation doesn’t have daughters or nieces.

 

There was only one option left.

 

The Nox Fleuret sisters of Tenebrae.

 

And who to choose? 

 

Lunafreya?

 

Also no. Although, she was the Oracle and was beautiful, she didn’t interest him.

 

Her sister on the other hand was interesting…

 

Fenrir smirked as he nodded to himself. Yes, Stella Nox Fleuret will be a perfect bride.

 

The blond got up from the chair, and went into corridor, where he stopped the maid.

 

“Tell the driver to prepare the car,” he told her. “I’m going to Tenebrae.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness,” the maid curtsied and hurried away to complete the order.

 

* * *

 

After an hour being in Tenebrae, Fenrir was on his way home.

 

He was satisfied. The Princess refused at first, but after telling her the consequences of not marrying him she agreed, and her brother gave the blessing after Stella convinced him to do it.

 

 Now, she was his bride.

 

And it won’t be long, before she will be his for the rest of her life. 


End file.
